Supernatural Christmas
by YukiiElla
Summary: So this was going to be posted in December but I never got to it. This is a Christmas fic that has/ends with Destiel, yes it has an oc but she is not a love interest just a sister/sister-figure.


**An: So I posted this on my Wattpad account but never had time to put this on Fanfiction so here I am putting a Supernatural Christmas story up like a month late. I hope you enjoy and I hopefully will be posting more stories soon. **

Having a home like the bunker isn't really normal but what is normal for us. But I'm going try a lot to make this first Christmas in the bunker amazing. Who am I exactly? I'm Sara Winchester originally Milligan, but I was renamed to match my older half-brothers the Winchesters. Dean and Sam met my twin Adam and I six years ago, I then found out that my twin and mom were dead, plus were copied by ghouls.

But no matter Dean and Sam took me in because I was related. Now six years later from all the weird stuff I've seen and the places I've been, you can say that I'm super excited to have a place we can be a family. Now to make it more like Christmas, I only have four days til Christmas and I'm rushing. Today I'm going to get Dean and Cas (Castiel) to help me make Christmas Cookies. But I have a feeling that more than cookies are going to be made. Sam and I made a bet that Dean and Cas will be a couple by Christmas and I intend to win.

I made it easy this year for the cookies; we have tubs and rolls of pre-made cookie dough.

"Hey Sara, are you positive that I can't have some cookie dough?"

I turned from the oven to catch Dean trying to steal some. "Dean stop it we need to make cookies not just eat all the dough!"

Cas just looked between us, "Is this normal for family to argue of food?"

"No."

"Yes."

Dean and I glared at each other.

"And where are all the baked cookies going to go?" Dean smirked.

"Some are going to the children's hospital, some are going to the senior center, and we will have enough for ourselves here," I laughed at the priceless look of shock on Dean's face.

I placed the two sheets of cookies into the oven and set the timer.

"I'll be right back and Cas make sure Dean doesn't eat the cookie dough."

Cas nodded and I left for the living room. I found what I was looking for mix cd I made full of Christmas songs. If this doesn't work then I have to use more magical terms. I pressed play and turned up the first song, 'Baby it's cold outside' started to play.

_~(I really can't stay) But, baby, it's cold outside. (I've got to go away) But, baby, it's cold outside. (This evening has been) Been hoping that you'd drop in (So very nice) I'll hold your hands they're just like ice.~_

_Back in the kitchen_

Dean placed his head on the counter when he heard the first song and groaned.

"Out of all the Christmas songs she picks this one."

Cas looked confused, even though he has gotten used to being mostly human, something's still got to him.

"Do you not like this song Dean?"

Dean looked up, "It's not so much the song but the words. I mean she's trying to be responsible but the guy is trying to keep her at his house."

_~(My mother will start to worry) Beautiful, what's your hurry (My father will be pacing the floor) Listen to the fireplace roar (So really I'd better scurry) Beautiful, please don't hurry (Well, maybe just half a drink more) Put some records on while I pour~_

"See every time she tries to leave he stops her." Dean pointed out.

"Yes but it also might be him just being concerned about her going out in the bad weather."

"Cas you might not know this or remember this but some guys just want girls to say with them for the night so they make up stuff to make her stay."

_~(The neighbors might think) Baby, it's bad out there (Say what's in this drink) No cabs to be had out there (I wish I knew how) Your eyes are like starlight now (To break this spell) I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell (I ought to say no, no, no, sir) Mind if I move in closer (At least I'm gonna say that I tried) What's the sense of hurting my pride(I really can't stay) Baby, don't hold doubt [Both] Baby, it's cold outside~_

Cas moved closer to Dean, "but if he truly cares about her he would keep trying to get her to stay to be protected from things out of his control."

"But sometimes he just needs to let her decide what she thinks is right, because it might turn out for the better."

"Or maybe if he didn't speak his mind then she could get sick or hurt and then he would have the guilt of not saving or helping her."

_~(I simply must go) Baby, it's cold outside (The answer is no) Baby, it's cold outside (The welcome has been) How lucky that you dropped in_

_(So nice and warm) Look out the window at the storm (My sister will be suspicious) Gosh your lips look delicious (My brother will be there at the door) Waves upon a tropical shore_ _(My maiden aunt's mind is vicious) Gosh your lips are delicious (But maybe just a cigarette more) Never such a blizzard before~_

Dean got closer to Cas, and Sara was watching through the small crack from the door.

"But if he has the guilt of her getting hurt then why not walk her home?"

"Then couldn't she be guiltily or feel guiltily of making him try to go back to his house in such terrible weather."

Dean pursed his lips together and Cas couldn't help but agree that Dean's lips looked delicious.

"But Cas the point though is that the guy might not always be right."

"Dean the guy is just trying to be a good boyfriend by protecting her."

_~(I got to get home) But, baby, you'd freeze out there (Say lend me a coat) It's up to your knees out there (You've really been grand) I thrill when you touch my hand (But don't you see) How can you do this thing to me (There's bound to be talk tomorrow) Think of my life long sorrow (At least there will be plenty implied) If you caught pneumonia and died (I really can't stay) Get over that old doubt~_

Dean and Cas were so close that Dean was almost on Cas's lap; Sara covered her mouth with her hand to stop the giggles that might ruin this moment. Their faces got closer, "Cas I know that you could of had everything if you followed orders but I'm happy you didn't."

Cas chuckled, "Now who sounds like they don't want someone to leave."

Dean lightly slapped his shoulder, "Just kiss me you idiot."

Their lips touched lightly and passionately as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. Sara took out her phone and started taking pictures, she grinned knowing that one Dean would be happy and two she won the bet.

Maybe they should make Christmas Cookies every year.

_~[Both] Baby, it's cold_

_[Both] Baby, it's cold outside~_


End file.
